In order to store beverage containers or other objects to be tempered at a desired temperature many vehicles are equipped with receiving devices for beverage containers that can be air-conditioned. The receiving devices can heat and/or cool the beverage containers. Receiving devices for beverage containers in which the heat charge and/or heat removal is carried out by thermoelectric air-conditioning units (TED units) which can be placed on side areas or bottom areas of the receiving device. To this end the receiving device is completely manufactured from a usually expensive material with high thermal conductivity, for example aluminum or heat-conductive plastic. As a result heat and/or cold can be transferred by conduction, convection or radiation. A large-area, complete surrounding of the receiving device with homogeneously temperable areas of the receiving device is necessary in order to make the desired air-conditioning of the beverage container available. The receiving device is interrupted for stabilizing beverages in its area which can be air-conditioned only by holding elements. However, this procedure has the disadvantage that a large thermal mass must be heated or cooled. This extends the reaction time of the entire system. Furthermore, a high energy consumption is required in order to heat or cool the particular beverage container. For this reason the present invention has a problem of making a receiving device for beverage containers available which has a lower inertia when heating or cooling the particular beverage container. Furthermore, beverage containers should be able to be heated and cooled with less energy cost with the receiving device. In addition, the receiving device should be able to be manufactured simply and economically.